powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Artificial Limbs
The ability to possess at least one artificial body part that grants enhanced capabilities. Variation of Equipment Usage. Capabilities The user possesses at least one artificial limb that has a variety of functions and enhancements. The parts can be technological, magical, or both. Variations * Artificial Heart * Artificial Soul * Attachment * Electronic Eyes * Robot Arm Associations * Equipment Usage * Technorganic Physiology Limitations * If the body part(s) are removed or damaged, any power(s) they grant will be rendered null. * May break down unexpectedly. * May need to be serviced occasionally to maintain functionality. Known Users Gallery Cartoons/Comics File:Judge_Dredd.jpg|Judge Dredd (2000 AD) Archer_6x11_00040.jpg|Ray Gillette (Archer). Archer- Conway Stern.png|Conway Stern (Archer). Sarge_Steel_0002.jpg|Sergeant Steel (DC Comics) with his famous right hand. Artifical Limb by Lex Luthor.JPG|Lex Luthor (DC Comics) had an artificial hand after losing his real one to radiation poisoning from a Kryptonite ring. File:Pickle_Rick.PNG|Pickle Rick (Rick and Morty) takes rat limbs. File:Bunnie_Post_WWC_V2.png|Bunnie D'Coolette (Sonic SatAM/Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog), had about half of her body roboticized, granting her mechanical body components of enhanced strength. Bullet-proof carapace.jpg|After he nearly got killed by Bebop and Rocksteady, Donatello (IDW's Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) received an artificial metallic-based turtle shell as a replacement for his original due to it being broken. Anime/Manga File:Meltdowner_Prosthetics.jpg|Shizuri Mugino (A Certain Magical Index) accidentally blew her own left arm and right eye off, so she created a makeshift ones out of her Meltdowner energy before replacing it with a robotic ones. File:Seryu.png|Seryu Ubiquitous (Akame Ga Kill!) obtained artificial arms prior to her bifurcation, carrying the ability to attach various weapons and a radar to them. She also carries other modifications such replacing her tongue with a gun and an explosive device attached to her skull. Guts' Cannon Arm (Berserk).jpg|After losing his left forearm during the Eclipse, Guts (Berserk) replaced it with a metallic device known as the Cannon Arm. Ed Elric Blade.gif|Edward Elric's (Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood) right arm and left leg were replaced with advanced automail prosthesis. File:Buccaneer.png|Captain Buccaneer (Fullmetal Alchemist) can equip two types of Automail to his body, one which functions like a regular hand that has razor sharp fingers, the other which functions like a chainsaw. File:Lanfan-profile.png|After she was forced to amputate her own left arm to help get away from King Bradley (Wrath), Lan Fan (Fullmetal Alchemist) later received an automail arm as a replacement. File:Hijikata_with_the_Super-Electric_Matsuibo_RX.png|Tōshirō Hijikata (Gintama) had the matsuibō connected to his arm evolve into a Super-Electric Matsuibō RX. File:Katsura_with_the_Super-Electric_Matsuibo_RX.png|Kōtarō Katsura (Gintama) had his right arm replaced with Hijikata's Super-Electric Matsuibō RX by Kagura. File:Umibozu's_Prosthetic_Arms.png|Umibozu (Gintama) lost his left arm to his son Kamui, and his right to Utsuro, so he eventually replaced both with mechanical prosthetic that can turn into cannons. File:Oboro's_Robotic_Arm.png|Oboro (Gintama) lost his left arm to Kondo and Hijikata, so he replaced it with a robotic one, allowing him to grab onto Takasugi's sword without injury. File:Kiru's_Karakuri.png|Kiru (Karakuri) has a Mechanism as his right arm, allowing him to inject liquid methane into his victims, and then controlling the pressure and temperature to cause them to explode. Phantom the Unkillable .jpeg|After his real arm was cut off by Danna, Phantom (Marchen Awakens Romance) had it replaced with a zombified and much more powerful arm. File:Light_Shield.jpg|Chiyo (Naruto) replaced her left arm with a puppet's, allowing her to install a Mechanical Light Shield Block into it. File:Obito_Uchiha_modification.PNG|Obito Uchiha (Naruto) lost his right arm during the Third Shinobi Great War, so Madara replaced it with the mutated substance from White Zetsu. File:Madara_takes_White_Zetsu's_arm.png|Madara Uchiha (Naruto) takes White Zetsu's mutated substance-arm as a replacement to his missing one, simply by linking it at the stump. File:Adult_Naruto.png|Naruto Uzumaki’s (Naruto/Boruto) right maneouverable prosthetic arm made of Hashirama Senju's cells. Franky's Super New Bod (One Piece).gif|Franky (One Piece) has two bionic arms which are installed with a variety of scientific weaponry such as machine guns, rocket launchers and laser beams. File:Shiki_Promotional.png|Shiki (One Piece) replaced both his legs with swords after cutting them off during his escape from Impel Down. Eustass_Kid_Anime_Post_Timeskip_Infobox.png|Eustass "Captain" Kid (One Piece) File:Zephyr's_Battle_Smasher.png|Black Arm Zephyr (One Piece: Film Z) wields the gigantic Battle Smasher weaponized arm, which contains Sea Stone and powerful ammunition. Mukuro-do-yu-yu-hakusho-6.jpg|Mukuro (Yu Yu Hakusho) suffered such extensive damage when she poured acid onto herself that her right arm has been replaced with a mechanical one, which allows her to slice through space. Live Television/Movies File:Wormtail_Silver_Hand.jpg|Peter Pettigrew (Harry Potter) was given a magical silver prosthetic hand by Voldemort, replacing the one he severed, but programmed it to strangle Pettigrew for any signs of treason. Ash Williams EL HEFE (Evil Dead).jpg|Ashley "Ash" J. Williams (The Evil Dead series) Video Games Zadornov Peace Walker.png|Vladimir Aleksandrovich Zadornov (Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker) has a prosthetic right hand that possesses a built-in lighter, making it makeshift flamethrower and rocket. RaidenRising.jpg|During his time as prisoner of the Patriots, Raiden (Metal Gear) was used as a test subject for experiments in exoskeletal enhancement surgery, during which his head and spine were excised from his body from his lower jaw down and grafted into an enhanced synthetic body. Genji Shimada (Overwatch).png|As Genji Shimada's (Overwatch) injuries left him barely clinging to life, Overwatch offered to rebuild his body in exchange for his help. He was put through an extensive process of cyberization, which enhanced his natural speed and agility and augmented his superlative ninja skills. League of Legends Camille.jpg|Camille (League of Legends) requested hextech augmentation to push her power beyond human in the form of bladed legs, grapple-spindled hips, and other, minor hex-augmentations. League of Legends Urgot.jpg|Urgot (League of Legends) found the parts of his body that were weakest, and replaced them with scavenged machinery, technology created by those who would die without it. Nero DMC5.png|Nero's (Devil May Cry) Devil Bringer arm was ripped from him by a weakened Vergil to reclaim his lost sword. His partner Nico replaces it with special prosthetic arms called Devil Breakers in its stead, with each arm possessing a special ability fueled by various demonic powers. Category:Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Arm Faculty Category:Vision Faculty Category:Combat Powers Category:Umbrella Powers Category:Items Category:Object-based Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries